Resident Evil 2 the horror returns
by Exavier
Summary: Claire and Leon find a secret organization that is triying to stop Umbrella


Resident Evil 2 The Horror Returns. Chapter 1 

This story takes place right after they get on the train. 

Leon look around the train Claire and Sherry wher sitting in a corner talking but Leon couldn't here them he was to busy thinking about Ada Leon sat down I wonder if she's okay he thought he herd Claire say somthing to him what he said looking up.Wher are you going to go now she repeated think that Ill go to Europe thats wher ther HQ is.Im coming to that wher my brothers diary said wher he was going.Leon stood up well wait for the train to take us to the nerest town and get some weapons and ammo and then well take a plain to Europe okay.Fine with me.Leon sat back down after that they waited for a few hours until Leon went to the front car and saw that they were near the last City here wher almost at the next City he shouted back Claire and Sherry cam to the front car and saw the City Leon and Sherry and Claire cam out of the train ther was a group of people around all wondering what was going on.A group of police men cam walking up to them.they took one look at Leon we would like for you to come to the station with us.Leon look back at Claire and Sherry ill go to the polices station and talk to the chief go try to find use a plane to Europe okay.Right okay well sey you later she replied as she took sherry with here. 

Leon followd the polices back to the station he then went to sey ther chief hello the chief greeted Leon as he cam in my men told me that your from Raccoon city what happened ther we havent herd from the for weeks well Leon began you sey the City was destroyed from Umbrella they have been making bio wepons and but he din it get to Finnish nonsens he said Umbrella would never do somthing like that.Wait I have evidence look at this film Leon said handing him the film he had gotten in the S.T.A.R.S Buliding the chief look a little shock from the film well I guess this dose prove that Umbrellas up to somthing but I don't think this is a of evidence to trail them. 

Well im heading to Europe thats wher ther HQ is replied okay well I hope you find somthing out about them im sorry but I cant help you okay. 

Okay thanks bye Leon stood up and left the station he went to the nerest gun shop to buy some weapons after that he left the shop and met up with Claire and Sherry well did you find any planes that are leving for Europe. 

Well ther is a plane leving for Europe tomorrow morning okay lets go find a hotel to stay at replaid Leon after that they went to a hotel and got two rooms for the night well did you find any planes that are leving for Europe. 

Well ther is a plane leving for Europe tomorrow morning okay lets go find a hotel to stay at replaid Leon after that they went to a hotel and got two rooms for the night Leon was in his room sitting in a chair thinking about what would happen when they got to Europe he stayed like that all night until he finally fell a sleep Sherry and Claire wher in ther room Claire was on the phon will Sherry was sitting in a chair thinking she new here mom and dad wher both dead now she dinit now what she was going to do would she end up in a foster home she hadn't known Claire very long but she felt like Claire was the only im portent person she had left she wished that she could stay with Claire but she doubted that Claire would want to keep here Claire finally got off of the phon and walked offer to Sherry she sat down next to here and said I was just on the phone with the adoption agency they said that I could adopt you that is if it is okay with you really I would love for you to adopt me she then hugged Claire thanks Claire. 

Chapter 2 

Leon woke up still in the chair he stood up and took a shower after that he got dressed and went down stairs and mete up with Claire and Sherry well lets get to are plain he said they then went to the airport and went to ther plan Leon sat down in his seat Claire Sherry and Claire sat across from him the flight then started and they wher in the air Claire look out her window and wondered if she would ever sey her brother again she was also worried if she would be able to protect Claire she rested her head back and fell asleep she woke up and saw that it was night time she look over to Sherry are we almost ther yes she said will you wher asleep they said that we wher going to land in a few minutes she suddenly heard a strang noise it almost sounded like pecking she look over to Leon I her it to it sounds like Crows she then look out her window and saw somthing black. 

She then heard a passenger scream and she saw Crows outside lots of them this is bad thout Leon he herd the Crows pecking at the plane he saw hundreds of dents start to appear he checked his weapons he had a Custom Shotgun a Custom hand gun and a Custom Magnum Claire checked her inventory she had a Handgun and Submachine gun Leon look out the window the city below look deserted and quiet it reminded him of Racoon city he spotted a zombie for a brief second and then saw nothing the Crows wher still hitting the plane people wher screaming in terror Leon took off his seat belt and walked over to Claire maybe we should leave before the plane is destroyed ther was a breaking sound and Crows came crashing in throe the windows Leon pulled out the C Handgun and started firing whil Claire pulled out her Handgun and they both started firing in to the swarm of Crows the people wher being attacked by them Leon stopped firing and told Claire that they should leave they both got up and Sherry started following them. 

the Crows wher every wher Leon shot another one and slapped one away that was pecking him he walked over to the door and got a parachute on so did Sherry and Claire he then opend the door and jumped out followed by Claire and Sherry they all started floating down and saw the plane go out of control and crashed ther was a huge explosion they then all landed and ran in to the city. 

Leon turned around and saw four Zombies chasing them he pulled out his C Shotgun and blasted two of them and Claire fineshed off the last two with her Handgun Leon look around looks like the hole city has been destroyed and has Zombie every wher we better keep moving Claire said they kept walking and eventually saw a Zombie leg lying on the ground they saw a trail of body parts of Zombies and some Licker and Hunter body parts they continued following the trail of body parts until they saw a figure fighting four Hunter betas. 

Leon we have to help him wait he said to ther surprise the figure pulled out a sword and sliced the one in front of him in two he then turned around and sliced one that had jumped at him he brought his fist back and punched his fist throe another one he sliced the last one in two he then turned around and saw that he was a robot Leon came out with his Shotgun out don't shoot said the robot ar you another Tyrant made by Umbrella no I have nothing to do with Umbrella I am the T.E.M what dose T.E.M stand for Tyrant eliminating Machine pleas follow me he then turned around and started walking away Leon look over to Claire she we follow him do we have a choice good point they then followed the robot. 

He led them to a heavily guarded building it look like a ware house and was surrounded by men and women with all sorts of different weapons they followed him in to the building they saw that it wasint a warehouse on the inside they followed him throe a door and in to a room that had a few chairs in it and a window pleas wait here for my creator he then left the room a few minutes later a handsome man walked in he was in his mid twenties and was wearing a suit that look like Leon's except it was black and gray and had the word alpha on it he was also wearing a police helmet hello im Jacob Leon then started talking what is this place and what was that robot and what happened here well you sey the city has been destroyed by Umbrella and this place is a base for our team you sey years ago a president of a competitor of Umbrellas wich im not going to say started a special organization to deal with places like Umbrella. 

We are the T.E.F Terrorist Eliminating Force our job is to deal with places like Umbrella and the robot is a robot maid to destroy the Tyrant and the name on the back of my suit means that im part of the Alpha team the best team we have right now we have found out about a plan of Umbrellas to rule the world they have maid a new virus called the C virus C stands for controlled virus it is a mist virus that terns anything in to mutation like the other one except the one is stronger it also has parts of the G and T virus in it they have maid a cure for it in any stage but we don't now what the cure is that is why wher trying to capture the Tyrant he has a sample of the virus with him Umbrellas plan to take over the world works like this you sey they have a lab in every major city in the world they plane on spreading ther new virus on different city's so that they can control any monsters that are maid. 

Leon look at him so then how are you going to stop them well tommrow we plan on attacking ther base and so will all are other bases around the world we have to get inside ther HQ and stop them from using the virus you can come with us if you want I have to leave now T.E.M will lead you to some rooms and will tell you wher im at if you need me he then got up and left the room so do you think they now anything about my brother I doubt it or else he would of probably told us they sate ther in silence after hearing what they just heard im going with them what asked Claire Umbrella has to pay and ill make them pay then im coming with you okay we should tell him that we want to help the T.E.M walked in to the room if you want to help you should tell my boss a alarm suddenly went off whats happening yelled Claire we are under attack follow me he then left the room and they followed him down several different hall ways and up some stairs till they got to a huge room they wher all sorts of different people every wher operating different machines they saw Jacob standing in the center of the room. 

Ther was a giant glass window in front of them they ran over to it and look out and saw huge groups of monsters approaching they heard some one shout we have spotted 100 Cerbruses 250 Zombies 50 Lickers and 90 Drain deimos they saw huge groups of men a women ran forward all holding different weapons they opend fire on the monsters a group of three men ran forward all holding Grenade Launchers a man ran up next to them and threw his hand forward they all fired at the same time Freeze rounds came out all of them and hit a huge number of the enemy's a huge group of at least 200 people came forward and opend fired with C Shotguns Gatling Guns and Rocket Launchers they took out the mutations in a matter of minutes after they fineshed all of the monsters off Jacob left the room and Leon and Claire followed him Leon walked up next to him we decided we want to help with the attack on Umbrella good ill make you two part of Alpha team you have to be good if you managed to survive Racoon city one thing wher do you get you ammunition and weapons you sey the reason why this place looks like a warehouse is because we make guns and ammo for them here a women walked up next to him Jacob wher going to go on a patrol in the city to sey if we can rescue any body want to come sure he turned back to them want to come along okay said Claire. 

Chapter 3 

They had been driving for ten minutes and hadent seen any thing not even a Zombie it was quiet to quiet they heard screaming up ahead and stoped the care a women was being attacked by a Zombie Leon pulled out a Magnum and blew the Zombies head off its body fell down next to her they stoped the cars and got out ther was 6 cars and each carried four people so they had sixteen people Leon got out of the car and went next to her she was crying and trying to say somthing she look very tired and was covered in blood what is it your trying to say my husband and child wher killed back ther thers so many of them wher did they come from Jacob pulled out some binoculars and saw Zombies coming he look back the way they came saw Zombies coming from that way to. 

Leon wher going to have company Leon could sey the Zombies coming now shit thats a lot of Zombies qick yelled Jacob formation square the people started up the cars and parked to cars on the left side and to on the right side and one at the top and one at the bottom the cars on the right and left wher parked side ways to block off the Zombies if they got to close all right yelled Jacob get out the guns from the trunk and you he said pointing to the women he had talked to back at the base call for a shopper to get us out of here yes sir one man started running to the back of each trunk and opend it up and threw them in the middle of the cars okay said Jacob grab a gun and ammo and start shooting Leon grabbed a Gatling gun and ran to the side of the car on the right side and started shooting Claire was next to him firing away with a Grenade Launcher. 

He pointed the gun forward and started firing he blew off another Zombies head some people wher sitting inside the care and firing at the Zombies from the windows they blew some of the Zombies in two and the lower parts started crawling towards them some people wher under the cars and wher blowing the Zombies legs off killing them instantly Claire fired another Flame round and hit several more Zombies it seemed like no matter how many she killed ther was always more Jacob pointed the Rocket Launcher up and blew away three more Zombies he saw a oil drum and blasted it ther was a explosion it blew apart ten more Zombies he pulled the trigger but realized that it was out he cursed under his breath and threw it in to a Zombie before grabbing a Magnum he blew a Zombie apart the Zombies wher getting closer one of the people next to him ran forward with a Assault Rifle and started pumping the Zombies full of it Jacob pulled out a grenade and threw it forward and blew up 4 more Zombies Leon pointed the Gatling gun down and blew another Zombies leg off the Gatling gun ran out of ammo and he had no ammo left refill it with he threw it in to the Zombies and grabbed a C Shotgun he aimed it rite at a Zombie and blew its head off and two other Zombies heads that wher behind it the Zombies wher very close now Claire threw the Grenade Launcher forward and knocked a Zombies head off they heard a noise in the distance and saw a helicopter they backed up as it flew down and dropped a ladder Jacob grabbed a Flame-thrower and blasted another Zombie till it dropped dead first the women went up the ladder followed by the people that wher blasting the Zombies Claire went up next Leon saw that only him and Jacob wher left he started going up the ladder he turned around you coming yeah without so many people blasting them the Zombies wher climbing over the cars and crawling under them he blasted another one before picking up a Grenade Launcher and grabbing on to the ladder the helicopter started taking off as they wher flying away he pointed the Rocket Launcher up and fired a flame round destroying the cars and any Zombies near it after that they flew back to the base the chopper landed on the roof and let them off that was close said Leon yeah I now commented Jacob but you two better get some rest because tomorrow we will storm ther HQ okay T.E.M show them to wher they can sleep well be leving at 7:00 am Leon and Claire followed the T.E.M to ther rooms ther rooms wher right across from eachother they both went to bed. 

Leon awoke to and alarm clock he look over and saw that it was 6:45 he heard a lot of noise out side he opend the door and saw a large line of people running down the hallway he saw Claire and walked over next to her do you think we should follow them yes said Claire they then followed the line of people in to a large room wher Jacob was standing on a platform with some other people he took a microphone may I have your attention we will destroy Umbrella to day we have exactly 8000 people here we will split up in to groups of 2000 one group will go in throe the side one will go in throe the other side one group will go throe the back and one group will go throe the front now head to the armory and suit up for battle the people started leving the room Claire and Leon followed them they got to a huge room that had side packs lined on the walls every one started grabbing one Leon grabbed one and saw that it was bigger than the normal one it had a Assault Rifle a C Magnum a C Shotgun a Rocket Launcher and four first aid sprays he also had a hundred Shotgun shells a hundred Magnum rounds and some NATO rounds he saw that his pack was black some of the other packs wher red Jacob came in to the room if you have a black pack you should have a Assault Rifle a C Shotgun a C Magnum and a Rocket Launcher you should have ammo for you weapons to and some first aid sprays if you have a red pack you should have a Grenade Launcher a Flame-thrower a Submachine gun and some first aid sprays and some ammo for your weapons now lets go they all then followed him down a path way to a basement with hundreds of cars in it every one got in the cars and started driving Jacob got in the same car has Leon and Claire they all then started driving. 

They drove out of the basement and in to the city right up in front of a huge building that said Umbrella on it every one got out of the cars and opend up the back trunks and pulled out Gatling guns every one was handed one the groups of 2000 people split up to go in throe ther side of the building Claire and Leon wher with the group going throe the front a solider ran up to the door he tapped on it a few times and then ran back locked okay shouted Jacob lets blow it open every one ran back has a solider with a red pack came forward and fired a Grenade round right in to the door and blew it open attack they all ran in down a hallway they continued until they got to a huge opend up room ther was doors every wher in the room something's wrong whispered a soldier the doors suddenly open up and Zombies started coming out right in to the group Leon could here people firing ther Gatling guns and people getting eaten by the Zombies. 

Leon turned around and started up his gun he blasted a Zombie that was right in front of him he blasted a Zombie right in the head and blew it clean off these Zombies are annoying said Jacob as he blasted another ones leg off a Zombie tried to grab Claire but she kicked its head off Leon stoped firing he look around they had taken all of them out lets go yelled some body they wher going to run down the path but saw Webspiners and Brain suckers blocking the path Leon counted at least 500 hundred monsters Jacob look around Rocket Launchers Grenade Launchers now several man ran forward and fired and array of Freeze rounds and Acid rounds and the Rocket Launchers ther was a explosion but when the smoke cleared hundreds of Webspinners and Brain suckers came running forward Leon opend fired on a Brain sucker and blasted it apart a Brain sucker was coming up from behind him but was blasted by Claire by Claire Jacob blasted another Webspinner the red pack people pulled out Flame-thrower and started frying the Webspinners the Brain suckers wher quickly finished off after wards. 

Okay lets go they continued down the path until they got to another giant room it had vines hanging from it every wher thers somthing here parts of the floor opend up and Plants started coming out Claire look up and saw Hunters and Lickers and Hunter betas Leon opend fired and so did the others the red pack people ran forward with the Flame-throwers and started flaming the plants Leon pulled the trigger but the gun was empty a Licker jumped at him he slammed the Gatling gun in its face and threw it on the ground he then pulled out a C Magnum and blasted the Lickers head off he turned around and blasted a Hunter right in the throat killing it sir yelled one man Zombies are coming this way hold them off Leon shouted Jacob yeah the board room is just ahead you go on and get in ther right. 

Leon started going and some men started going with him they got to a path wher the walls wher maid out of glass they look up ahead and several guards came up and started shooting at them the guards had Magnums Leon ducked out of the way and returned fire so did the men with him that hadent been shot the windows exploded and Crows flying in Leon fired at them one of the men pulled out a radio he started talking in to it more then a hundred men came down on ropes and shot the guards and Crows Hunter Gamma's came running across the ceiling Jacob ran in the room with a C Shotgun followed by ten other men with C Shotguns and C Magnums and started blasting the Hunter Gamma's Leon ran under them the Hunter Gamma's tried to jump on him but ether missed or wher shot before they could move Leon ran to the meeting room doors and kicked them open inside was a table wher all the board people wher sitting. 

Chapter 4 

the T.E.M turned around and saw Tyrant hold it hand over the virus you want me dead or alive and I want the virus then one of us must die dead then the T.E.M started walking towards him Umbrella will never win an attack is happening on ther bases right now prepare to die the T.E.M pulled out a C Magnum from his leg and started firing much faster than a normal person could shoot a Magnum Tyrant was blasted several times he look like a humane except his hole body was gray and he had huge claws on his left hand and tentacles on his right hand the T.E.M pulled the trigger but the gun was empty Tyrant threw his hand forward and the tentacles came at him the T.E.M grabbed the tentacle and ripped it off of Tyrants arm Tyrant screamed in pain whil the T.E.M refilled his Magnum and started firing again he came closer to Tyrant whil firing until he was right in front of him he then pulled out his sword and sliced Tyrants other arm off and kicked him throe a wall. 

He heard a strang sound in side the building a giant Super Licker came out of the building he was as big has a truck Tyrant then picked up a car and threw it at him the T.E.M grabbed the car from crashing in to him up put it on the ground he then started firing the bullets seemed to have no affect Tyrant ran forward and slammed him throe a wall the T.E.M shook its head before getting up it saw red on its self and realized that the bullets wher hurting it was just that he was so big that it look like it wasint hurting him he pulled a Grenade Launcher from his back and just as Tyrant was about to grab him he blew its head off with a Grenade round the body fell down and the head shrank down to the size of a alligator it then transformed in to a black alligator but 5 times as big and with bat like wings he put all the Freeze rounds he had in to the Grenade Launcher and was about to fire when Tyrant jumped down and bit his leg leving a hug bite mark the T.E.M grabbed his sword and sliced its mouth clean off. 

Tyrant then transformed in to a giant spider Tyrant spat poison out at the T.E.M it hit his arm and started burning throe his armor Tyrant then picked him up and was about to bite him in two when the T.E.M grabbed the Grenade Launcher and stuffed it right in his mouth he pulled the trigger and the spiders legs and head blew off green blood flew every wher the T.E.M fell down and picked up a small vial that said C virus. Leon pointed his C Magnum up no body move your all under arrest the president of Umbrella was at the head of the table but Leon couldn't sey him he was hidden in the shadows one of the board members started pulling out a gun Leon shot him but then the president pulled out a hand gun and shot the C Magnum right out of Leon's hand Leon put his hands up when Claire ran in and blasted the gun right out of the presidents hand Jacob and some other men ran in the room but the president maid a run for it. 

Leon ran after him he ran down a corridor and in to a huge room wher a plain was waiting in Leon ran forward and kicked the president in the back knocking him down he turned the president around and saw that it was a women who look exactly like Ada she kicked Leon in the face and ran to the plain she got in the door and closed it Leon ran forward and grabbed on to the door handle just as the plain was taking off Jacob ran in to the room and saw the plain fly off with Leon on it sir he turned around and saw a solider we have found out ther plan they ar going to launch missiles with the virus in them on to the city's crap we have to stop them wher ar they ther in the basement but ther already going to launch well have to stop them will ther in the air qick tell HQ to send out the few jets we have. Ten jets came flying out of the T.E.F HQ and started flying towards the Umbrella HQ one of them picked up Jacob ther was a huge explosion has 5 missiles came out of the Umbrella HQ the jets went after them. 

A jet flew along next to a missile Jacob jumped off the jet on to the missile he had a safety rope tied around him he got on top of the missile and opend it up he saw a small vile inside he grabbed it and pulled it out he then pulled out a bomb and put it for 10 seconds he then jumped off the missile and it exploded a few seconds later two other missiles wher blown up by two jets when the missiles got high up in the air what ar they doing yelled Jacob sir don't weary we found out that the virus dissipates if its in the air for to long okay follow that plain the president of Umbrella is on it. Leon tried to open the door it was locked he pulled out a C Shotgun and blasted the lock he then opend the door and got in he closed the door and look around he walked forward until he saw the president siting in a chair. 

He pointed the C Shotgun at her head your coming with me wher going to land this plain right now no wher not guards 15 men ran forward and started firing Leon ducked down and fired back he pulled out the Assault Rifle and blasted all of them he then stood up now your coming with me no im not unless you want to sey her get killed three men walked in holding Ada one was to her left one was to her right and one was standing behind her surrender or she dies Leon threw down his gun the president then took all of Leon's guns now take her away now I can sey why Ada likes him so much hes very attractive she pointed a handgun at him pleas site down Leon sat down on a chair across from her how come you and Ada look so much alike you look like twins well you sey Ada is really a clone of me maid to work for us but she betrayed us so we captured her she's a clone yes and she loves you I can sey why how come im not dead because I want you alive you might come in handy later but to make sure you don't get in trouble guards tie him up two guards came in and tied Leon to the chair they then left the room. 

She put the gun away and then walked over to him maybe I could have some fun she leaned forward and slowly kissed him Leon struggled he tried to turn his head but she held it with both hands she pushed her tong in to his mouth and began moving it around he bit her tong and she pulled it out but continued to kiss him she finally pulled back Leon was sweating a lot she wiped some sweat from his eyebrow he was breathing hard but dinit say anything maybe we should have some more fun later or maybe we should just have some now she rubbed her hand on his mid section Leon tensed up. Jacob swung down on the rope for the jet was flying above the plain he swung on the rope and kicked the door open he swung in and saw the president of Umbrella she had her hand on Leon's mid section freeze he yelled several guards came in Jacob jumped down and started shooting the president pushed Leon down and landed next to him. 

Maybe ill sey you later she then kissed him again before slowly crawling away Jacob came next to Leon and cut him free with a knife we have to leave why asked Jacob because they have Ada prisoner freaking hell said Jacob he knew that he couldn't let any body get killed not even one person fine come on he ran over to the door and jumped out and grabbed on to the rope Leon jumped out and grabbed on to a huge group of Crows flew forward and started attacking the jets the jets let loose blast of bullets but ther was so many Crows by the time they wher all killed Leon and Jacob wher back in the jet sir we've lost them no yelled Jacob fine return to base the jets flew back to the HQ one of the jets wher missing when they landed Leon mete up with Claire well said Jacob we havent won yet what Claire asked well the president got away and they still have one base left wait you said that your people wher attacking all ther labs just like we did today they did but we found out about one base left wich is not on earth you mean said Claire thats right its in space wher going to have to go up ther and take them out Leon look up Ada I hope your okay. 

To be continued 


End file.
